


Wander down these castle halls

by ColdFawn7



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, because I love Hogwarts au!s and this needed to be done, there’s gonna be lots of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdFawn7/pseuds/ColdFawn7
Summary: Stray kids Hogwarts au! in the form of a bunch of one shots. Basically the stuff they get up to during their years in Hogwarts.





	1. Explanation

Okay so for this au I’ve changed the ages of the year groups so that they can all be the age they are now. Here’s a little guide for the ages:

1st year: 15 years old   
2nd year: 16 years old  
3rd year: 17 years old   
4th year: 18 years old   
5th year: 19 years old   
6th year: 20 years old   
7th year: 21 years old 

In the chapter titles I’ll put what year it is in brackets because the time line for these one shots will be a bit all over the place. The year written in the brackets will correspond with what year the 00liners are in.

I’ve also made the house split a bit more lenient; the houses are still split for quidditch and dorms but they can sit wherever they want during meals and there isn’t any bad blood between the houses.


	2. The sorting hat is never wrong (1st year)

Jisung nervously perched on the edge of the stool as the sorting hat was placed on his head. He was hoping to get into the same house as one of his two older friends; he kept repeating the words Slytherin and Ravenclaw in his head like a mantra, hoping the sorting hat would listen. 

“This is an easy one.” He heard the sorting hat say and beamed as he thought about the pretty blue or green tie he’d soon get to wear.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The sorting hat hollered.

Jisung felt his world fall down around him and the smile slip off his lips as he stood up. He met Chan and Changbin’s eyes in the crowd and they gave him encouraging smiles as he dragged his feet to the Gryffindor table. Jisung sat down next to a blonde boy who had also just been sorted, the boy looked at him and gave him the biggest smile Jisung had ever seen.

“Hi, I’m Felix. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Jisung found the blonde boy’s smile infectious and felt his lips pull up and his eyes crinkle at the corners as he replied.

“I’m Jisung, it’s nice to meet you too Felix.”

 

After dinner the two boys clutched each other’s hands tightly so as not to get lost during the tour of the castle, Jisung had tried to quickly talk to Changbin but had been pulled away by a Gryffindor prefect. He felt Felix gently squeeze his fingers as they were led around the dimply lit hallways; he squeezed back as they stepped onto the moving staircases towards their common room.

The two boys’ eyes lit up as they stepped into the cosy common room, the deep reds along with the rugs and pillows sprawled everywhere made it feel so warm and welcoming. A prefect smiled to himself as he saw their awestruck faces and ushered them up the stairs towards their dorm room. Jisung and Felix were put in a room with three other boys they didn’t know, they listened as the prefect told them the rules about curfew before settling down on their beds.

Felix watched as a little black cat leaped onto Jisung’s bed, it was small with really short, curly fur and big blue eyes. It nudged the book out the brunette’s hands and he chuckled and scratched behind it’s ears. 

“Your cat is so cute!” Felix said as he sat on the edge of Jisung’s bed. “What’s it’s name?”

“She’s called Coal.”

“That’s adorable. I can’t wait for you to meet my cat Gingersnap, she’s a really fluffy ginger tabby, my parents are dropping her off tomorrow.”

“She sounds adorable!” Jisung cooed as he sat up and placed Coal on his shoulder.

The boys sat there talking for hours about home and their pets with Jisung’s kitten cuddling up in between them enjoying the attention she was receiving from the two boys before tiredness caught up with them and they climbed into their beds to sleep.

 

*Jisung stood at the tall metal gates outside of the castle, he felt the wind whipping through his clothes and shivered as he looked up to the endless grey sky. He looked back down and saw the retreating figures of his parents and rushed to the closed gate; he shook the heavy bars and panicked when they wouldn’t budge.

He shouted for his parents but they just kept walking away as if they hadn’t even heard him. Jisung rested his head on the bars in defeat before turning to look at the castle.

The castle was huge; it towered up into the dark clouds and spread back further than his eyes could see. He watched pale ghostly figures walk past the windows of the dark upper hallways, he saw one meet his eyes and felt a chill run through him as he looked away and made his way to the entrance of the castle.

He rushed down hallways in search of a familiar face but all he saw was a sea of black robes that brushed straight past him. He felt fear claw at his gut as he got lost in the maze of unfamiliar corridors, somehow he found himself at a window on an upper floor and looked out only to see the spot where he had been standing earlier.

The brunette boy froze as he felt a breeze tickle the back of his neck, he turned slowly only to be faced with an empty hallway. Jisung shook his head and turned to make his way back to the lower floor. When he turned he stopped dead in his tracks; there was the pale figure standing a couple of meters in front of him, staring straight into his eyes. He waited for what felt like forever, hoping it would walk away, before it suddenly sprung towards him.*

Jisung screamed as he sat up in bed; he felt tears streaming down his cheeks and a comforting arm around him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

“Are you alright Jisung? You were crying in your sleep.” 

Jisung sobbed and trembled. “I want chan hyung.” He said quietly.

Felix pulled the shorter boy into his arms and softly ran his hand through his hair.

“As much as I’d like to help out, I don’t think sneaking into the Ravenclaw dorms on our first night is the best idea.”

Jisung sniffled and wiped his eyes as he looked up at the blonde boy. 

“How do you know what house Chan’s in?”

“He’s my older cousin.” Felix smiled. “He talks about you and Changbin hyung a lot when we’re at home. He says you’re pretty fast on a broom, I’d love to see how you do in quidditch tryouts.”

Jisung smiled slightly. “I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection, of course the only two Australians in this school are related.”

“So are you alright now, that seemed like a pretty bad dream.”

“Yeah, I just miss my parents and I was worried about being left alone in this massive castle.”

“Well you know me now so you’re not alone and we can always go see everyone at lunchtime or between classes.”

“I guess you’re right, thank you Felix.”

Felix climbed back into his bed and Jisung curled up feeling at ease as he closed his eyes.

 

The next day the two boys made their way into the great hall for breakfast. When they were almost at the Gryffindor table they felt arms wrap around their shoulders.

“You’re supposed to sit at your house table but that’s a pretty loose rule so come sit with us.”

The two younger boys smiled when they heard the familiar Australian accent and they grinned when they turned to face the older boy. They were led to the end of the Slytherin table where Changbin was sat with two other Slytherin boys and two Ravenclaws. Jisung sat next to the older Ravenclaw and felt Chan take the seat next to film, Felix sat next to Changbin in the seat opposite Chan.

“Hi Jisung, Felix.” Changbin said, nodding at both boys. “This is Minho and this is Hyunjin.” He pointed to the blonde and black haired Slytherins beside him.

“Hi I’m Woojin and this is Seungmin.” The older Ravenclaw stated as he wrapped an arm around the red haired boy’s shoulders.

“Hyunjin and Seungmin are first years too.” Chan explained.

“Hello!” Jisung grinned as he grabbed a slice of toast. “So what class do you both have next, me and Felix are in potions.”

“I think we might all have potions together.” Seungmin answered.

Hyunjin nodded his head and took a piece of toast that Woojin had offered him, the older blonde boy smiled and Hyunjin dipped his head shyly as he mumbled out a thank you. Felix stole an egg off of Chan’s plate and smirked cheekily at the indignant look on the older boy’s face.

Chan pouted. “... Chris is hungry.”

Woojin rolled his eyes and did a spell to make another egg appear on Chan’s plate; Chan smiled brightly and shovelled the egg into his mouth, chewing happily. Felix grinned and copied the spell Woojin had used to conjure a dozen eggs onto his plate.

“Ew you’re gonna get egg breath.” Changbin commented and turned his nose up.

“It’s fine, I’ll just brush my teeth again.”

“Your burps will still taste like eggs.”

“Okay.”

“... that’s gross.”

“I will kiss you with my egg breath if you keep talking about it.”

Changbin grimaced and shovelled a spoon of cereal into his mouth, a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks.

 

The four first years made their way down the corridor to their potions class, they took their seats on the back row and got their books out of their bags. The teacher droned on monotonously about something the boys didn’t pay much attention to; suddenly they were told to get into pairs and get on with the potion.

Jisung and Seungmin shared a panicked look as they glanced down at the cauldron and ingredients on the desk between them. 

“Did you happen to hear any of what she was talking about?” Jisung queried as he picked up one of the vials from the desk.

“No, how am I supposed to pay attention to her when her voice drags worse than my grandma when she explains how knitting works.”

“Okay, I guess we’ll improvise then.”

The two boys looked up in shock as they heard a loud bang from beside them; Hyunjin and Felix were stood looking stunned with their faces covered in ash and their hair sticking up in in all directions. The blonde and black haired boy looked at each other before bursting out in laughter and falling to the floor.

“... yeah, we’re not improvising.” Seungmin stated as he started adding a black liquid to the cauldron as he’d noticed some of the other students around him doing the same.

“Come on it’s not like we’re gonna blow it up too.” Jisung added a blue liquid to the cauldron and stirred it. “See, everything’s fin-“ 

He was cut off by the sound of an explosion and the feeling of soot covering his face. The brunette wiped his eyes and looked up to see a very dirty and very annoyed Seungmin. The Ravenclaw wiped the ash of his face and scowled as he stalked towards the older boy. 

Jisung backed away with his hands up in surrender. “I honestly didn’t think it would blow up. Please don’t kill me today, I’ve got so much to live for!”

Seungmin glared and tackled Jisung to the ground.

“Hey you can’t kill Jisung, who will I room with if he’s dead?!” Felix exclaimed and tackled Seungmin.

“Don’t hurt Seungmin, it’s not his fault Jisung’s an idiot.” Hyunjin said as jumped on the pile of boys.

The boys rolled on the floor until they stopped in a heap, giggling and lightly hitting each other. The teacher walked up to them and towered over them with a scowl on her face.

“How dare you make a mockery of my class. Detention for all of you!”

The boys stood up and nodded solemnly at the teacher but they broke out in laughter again as soon as they exited the classroom; they shoved each other as they ran down the hallway towards the bathroom to clean up.


	3. Lazy Sundays (3rd year)

The boys were sat lounging around the fountain in the field behind the castle, it was a warm Sunday and the boys were taking advantage of the peaceful atmosphere around the fountain. The sun gently warmed their bodies as a gentle breeze rolled past, scattering tiny droplets of water across their faces.

Hyunjin looked at the older Ravenclaw beside him; he looked soft and huggable and Hyunjin figured he was already clingy enough so he gave in and rolled over, using the older’s chest as a pillow. Woojin opened his bleary eyes slightly to be met with a mop of black hair right under his nose, he smiled to himself and started to gently comb his fingers through the silky locks.

Hyunjin felt his heart speed up slightly and wondered if the older boy could feel it too; he closed his eyes and pretended to be napping in hopes that the Ravenclaw wouldn’t notice.

 

On the other side of the fountain Seungmin was lying on the ground over a book, it was a muggle book that Chan had lent to him and the young Ravenclaw found the strange tales surprisingly interesting. Most of the wizard books that weren’t school books told tales of heroic wizards battling dragons and other magical creatures; this book was similar but the protagonist was a muggle who had somehow managed to win the same battles without the use of spells and hexes. 

The red haired boy loved the thrill of the story, the battles seemed far riskier when they couldn’t be easily finished with just a flick of a wand. For the first time he was on the edge of his seat through every page, for the first time he couldn’t predict how the story would end; he loved that Sunday’s meant no obligations and he could spend hours pouring over the pages of the time worn book.

He felt someone flop down beside him and peer over his shoulder to the book on the ground.

“Are you still reading that muggle book?” Jeongin queried.

The Hufflepuff squinted at the words on the page. “Why do the places have such strange names? Is there really a place in the muggle world called Camelot? And why doesn’t the prince just get the Merlin to help him defeat the creatures?”

Seungmin chuckled. “I don’t think Camelot is a real place, it’s fiction Jeonginnie, and prince Arthur doesn’t know about Merlin being a wizard, he has to keep his identity a secret.”

“Why though, it’s so confusing!”

“Well back then the muggle world wasn’t safe for wizards, not that it’s much better now; that’s why we can’t use magic in the muggle world. How about you read this next chapter with me and I’ll explain the things you don’t understand.”

Jeongin nodded and the two boys laid with the book between them as they read about Arthur’s next adventure.

 

Chan smiled fondly as he watched the two boys on the grass, he lent his head back against the tree he was sitting on and let out a content sigh. Jisung stirred from the sound and looked up at the older boy.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing I’m just thinking about stuff.” Chan replied.

Jisung sat up so that he was in the older boy’s lap and laced his arms around the brunette’s neck. “Well what are you thinking about?” 

Chan smiled softly as the younger boy tilted his head cutely; he threaded his fingers through the younger’s caramel coloured locks and gently rubbed behind his ear.

“Just about the memories we’ve made in these past three years, and how I’m sad because next year will be my last year here.”

“As if, I thought for sure you were gonna stay and be Ravenclaw’s new quidditch coach.”

“I want to but I don’t know if it’ll work out...”

“How could it not? You’ve been on the team since your first year, captain since your fourth year, you’re their best all round player and definitely the best keeper Ravenclaw’s ever had!”

“Talent isn’t everything, I’m not sure if I’m cut out for coaching.”

“You taught me how to be a chaser when I thought I was only good at seeking. You taught Jeongin when he barely knew how to ride a broom; now he has a secure spot as hufflepuff’s seeker. You also taught Seungmin that he has amazing aim and potential as a great chaser when he was worried that he wouldn’t make the team.”

“Thanks Jisung, but I wouldn’t be captain if you hadn’t pushed me to go for it.”

“But you did and the team respects you because they know you have their best interests in mind, hell I’m pretty sure the Gryffindor team respects you more than our own captain sometimes.”

Chan chuckled and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. “What did I do to deserve such a supportive boyfriend?”

“Hey I only want you here so that we can meet up when I’m the next potions teacher and Changbin hyung gets his dream job as the defence against the dark arts teacher.”

“You’re forgetting about Minho wanting to teach about the care of magical creatures and Woojin wanting to be the new herbology teacher.”

“Minho only want’s to be the care of magical creatures teacher so he can watch students get trampled by the hippogriff, and lets hope Woojin doesn’t get that job too quickly or Hyunjin will be even less focused in herbology.” Jisung rolled his eyes and laughed softly.

“You never know, he might actually listen if Woojin teaches him.”

“Yeah right, he’ll be paying more attention to how Woojin’s hair falls perfectly across his forehead or how strong his arms look when he’s potting plants.” The caramel haired boy made air quotes as he mimicked the Slytherin’s voice.

Chan giggled. “They’ll figure it out soon.”

“I sure hope so, I don’t know how much more my ears can take listening to.”

“Pretty sure Minho thinks you were just as bad when you had a crush on me.”

Jisung huffed. “That’s not the point.”

Chan smirked and pulled the younger boy closer to him. “Huh, I seem to remember something about how my eyes are so dreamy and how I smell warm like a log fire and hot chocolate.”

“Are you ever gonna shut up?”

“Only if you make me.”

The shorter boy rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Chan smiled into the kiss and tightened his grip on the younger’s waist. Jisung ran his fingers across the brunette’s scalp and lightly nipped at his bottom lip before breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together.

“That’s disgusting, and here I was having a nice Sunday.” Minho said from where he stood behind them. “As much as I’d love to stand here and watch you make out I need my best friend back, we’ve got an end of year party to plan.”

Jisung defiantly pecked Chan’s lips once more before getting up and linking arms with the Slytherin boy, walking off while talking animatedly about decorations and what type of music would be best.

Chan smiled as he watched the two walk off, before going to join Seungmin and Jeongin with their book.

 

“Hey guys, enjoying the book?”

Seungmin nodded enthusiastically. “It’s really interesting!”

“No it’s confusing and I don’t get why they don’t just use Merlin’s magic to solve everything.” Jeongin huffed and pouted when Chan chuckled.

“Why’d you come over here to read, you looked peaceful sitting by the fountain.” Chan queried.

“A, I wanted to come see what Seungminnie was up to and B, I got sick of seeing Changbin hyung and Felix hyung acting gross.” Jeongin scrunched up his nose and pretended to throw up.

Chan looked over at the two laying on the grass by the fountain, they were tangled up together, smiling while murmuring words only they could hear. Changbin brushed a stray piece of hair away from Felix’s face and smiled shyly before tucking his head under the Gryffindor’s chin. Chan watched as Felix trailed his hand down the Slytherin’s back before placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

“I dunno, I think they’re kinda cute.”

Jeongin looked appalled. “That’s only because you’re just as gross with Jisung hyung!”

Seungmin laughed and wrapped an arm around Jeongin’s shoulder. “Yeah, don’t think we didn’t see you making out earlier.”

“We weren’t making out!”

“Would you rather we call it ‘sucking face’?” The hufflepuff boy snickered and high fived Seungmin.

The older Ravenclaw rolled his eyes before tackling the two younger boys in a bear hug. The boys giggled and tried to wriggle away but Chan just hugged them tighter before eventually letting them roll away. 

The three boys laid in the grass, breath heaving with laughter as they looked up to the clear blue sky. Chan let the sun warm him through his hoodie and shut his eyes as a peaceful breeze blew over him, he thought about his friends around him and all the mischief they got up to together and smiled.

“How did I find such a perfect family...” he mumbled to himself before pushing himself up off the grass and grabbing Woojin to help him prepare some lunch for everyone.


End file.
